1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a jigsaw puzzle display frame on which a jigsaw type puzzle can be assembled. In particular, the invention relates to a frame that, on completion of the assembly of the puzzle pieces on a top surface of the frame unit, illuminates the assembled puzzle to enhance the appearance and artistic character of the intended scene depiction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The various and many types of jigsaw puzzles have been long known. It is also known to assemble the puzzle pieces on a support such as a plate or board, and then enclose the puzzle and plate within a frame coupled with covering the puzzle with a protective plexiglass sheet. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0282139 by Hughes published on Dec. 22, 2005. The present inventor, though, has no present knowledge of a display frame unit being employed to provide a top on which the puzzle is assembled and illuminated when assembly has been completed.